I Don't Want To Be The Last Man Standing
by Tabrina
Summary: Achievement Hunters AU: When the zombie apocalypse comes around, everyone figures they'll have it all figured out. Yet when it actually does happen, no one is prepared. Least of all Gavin. But the worst part, is being the last one left alive... Geovin, and slight Ryan and Ray. Rated for violence.


Gavin hunkered down in the building, his hands pressed to his ears, trying to drown out the sound of the people outside. Well, less people, more creatures at this point. Their blunt nails scratching at the boarded up window, the sounds of their gurgling growls, that had Gavin not been terrified, may have caused him to gag a bit.

Tears rolled freely down Gavin's face, as he looked towards the empty, dark room. Had it been any normal day, the building would look condemned and abandoned. Which was how they all had wanted it. They figured if it looked empty, perhaps the creatures that had suddenly started rampaging the city would leave well enough alone. They were wrong.

Michael was the first to go. Gavin covered his mouth as a hiccup of a sob tried to escape at the memory. Not that it meant anything now, they knew where he was, he could be as loud as he wanted he supposed, but weeks passing of being silent and quiet was apparently winning out in his mind.

Ever passionate, and easily riled up Michael. As soon as he knew what was going on, he was bound and determined to keep everyone safe. He had ran ahead of the group, axe in hand, and a battle cry escaping his lips. Michael was right in the process of swinging his axe in the neck of one, when it happened. Gavin could remember it so vividly, as if it was a scene in a movie he had watched a million times over. Michael never saw the zombie coming up behind him, latching it's teeth into his shoulder. The cry of initial pain, was quickly turned into one of pure rage, as Michael spun around, swinging the axe low, effectively knocking the creature down at least.

"What are you waiting for!? Get out of here idiots," Michael had yelled at them. Gavin looked towards their group, as no one moved. They all stood staring at Michael, not daring to believe that the strong Michael was about to be lost to them. "I said run!" Gavin barely registered when he was grabbed around the middle and was being practically carried away from the scene. Gavin couldn't take his eyes off of Michael, and before their group turned the corner, Michael finally caught Gavin's eye, giving a small smile, just as another zombie approached him from behind.

"Mi-cool," Gavin yelled, reaching towards his friend, watching as the boy was knocked to the ground, a few of the zombies coming at him from behind. He was thankful as they rounded the corner, because he didn't think he would have been able to turn away from Michael, but he knows he couldn't handle watching his friend devoured.

"Shit… shit… god damnit!" Geoff growled, finally setting Gavin down, not watching as the boy practically fell, his whole body visibly shaking as the scene kept replaying in his head. His feet began to carry him towards the edge of the corner, to be able to peek around and see Michael, hoping that maybe it was a mistake. Michael had been able to fend them all off, he was going to come following them. Before he made it to the corner however, he felt a hand on his shoulder, Ryan's, the older man shaking his head and pulling Gavin back a bit, his own eyes looking a bit moist.

"All right, we need to get out of here. Off the streets at least," the low tones of Jack's voice spoke solemnly, as Gavin turned, Ryan's hand still firmly grasping his shoulder. Perhaps afraid if he let go, Gavin would be the next of their friends to fall.

"Why not Achievement Center headquarters," Ray asks his voice cracking a bit as he wipes at his nose with his sleeve. "It's got supplies, and maybe the others will think to go there too." Gavin watched as with a sigh, Geoff nodded, running his fingers through his hair. Geoff stood for a moment, running his hands down his face, very clearly trying to keep level headed and calm. Gavin had to give it to everyone, they all seemed to be trying really hard to keep it together.

"Ok, lets go, keep quiet, keep low, and for fuck's sake, stay together." Geoff looked around, waiting for nods of approval from everyone before moving slowly down the alley they had run into. No one spoke, Gavin wasn't sure anyone was even breathing it was so quiet. Jack and Geoff went first, seemingly going into army mode, Gavin followed Geoff closely, Geoff now and again reaching back a bit to grab Gavin's hand for a reassuring squeeze.

Ray followed behind Gavin, while Ryan held up the back of their little train. At even the slightest noise their group stopped, all together as if moving as one, to wait. Find the source of the sound, or at least make sure it wasn't something directly threatening them, before moving forward.

It felt like hours as they walked slowly down the alleyways. Not wanting to get into the main streets more than they had to. They had a few close calls, one in which Ryan dispatched with a shovel to the head. The second, they were just within range of the building when something caught Geoff's eye.

Geoff called over Jack to speak quietly with him, and as they did, Gavin peeked around them to see, and what he saw did make him gag, quite loudly. Geoff heard the near retching almost immediately and grabbed Gavin covering his eyes quickly with his hand, while he turned the boy around from the sight.

"Ryan," Gavin heard Geoff snap, and momentarily fear spiked through him again. Why was Geoff snapping at Ryan? What happened? Was Ryan running into the scene Gavin had just witnessed. His attention was turned back to Geoff as he heard the older man whispering to him. "I'm going to move my hand, Gavin, whatever you do, do _not_ look at the building ok?" Gavin nodded, and as the light peeked into his vision again, he saw Ryan standing in front of Ray, blocking his view as well.

Ray looked at Gavin questioningly, apparently Geoff had made sure Ryan didn't let Ray look to the building so he had no idea what awaited them. Gavin wished he hadn't seen. There ambling around the front of the building, were people he knew. People he considered his friends were bloodied, some up and walking around, and a few. Gavin gagged again just remembering, feeling Geoff rub his back gently. He had seen a few of them, their entrails strewn across the pavement, some looking practically asleep on the pavement had it not been for a few creatures eating from them. Gavin pushed gently away from Geoff as his mind went into overdrive, showing him picture after picture of people bieng eaten, their flesh being torn from their bodies. His gagging turned to full blown retching quite quickly.

"Easy buddy, it's ok," and though Geoff spoke it, no one around to hear it believed it.

"How do we get in?" Ryan looked from Jack to Geoff, then to the building, trying to look past the friends turned zombies, and just focus on a way into the building.

"There's no other way but straight in. We have no way of getting down from the roof. The front glass is already broken, we can run in that way. Geoff and I can clear out a room," Jack spoke, holding up the gun he had, as well as pointing to Geoff's. Guns they had yet to use for fear of sparking too much noise and alerting anything within a 5 mile radius. "Geoff and I will go ahead, Ryan, you get Ray and Gavin into the building." Ryan nodded, wrapping an arm around Ray's shoulder, pulling him into his side.

"No wait," Gavin said weakly, trying to hold back his gagging for a moment. Pressing his fist to his lips a few times before he continued. "You said we stick together." Geoff smiled a bit, pressing a kiss to Gavin's forehead.

"We'll still be in full view. We can get through them easier with the guns if we don't have to worry about you guys being in the middle of it." Gavin shook his head as if to protest but Geoff wrapped his arms around Gavin pulling him in close. "We'll be back. I promise." Gavin hugged him closely, nodded, knowing it was no use to argue anyway. As he stepped back he watched Geoff's face go from gentle smile, to business mode. Turning to Jack he watched them nod, before running out into the area. Gavin felt his legs shake, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he watched them run straight into danger. He wanted to help, he wanted to be there with them, even if it meant death.

"Ok, Gavin, Ray, lets go. They're pulling them away from the front." Ryan held his shovel closely as turned to look at the two younger boys, before they all three began a slow, and what they hoped quiet jog to the front.

Gavin looked over as he was running, watching as Jack and Geoff stood back to back, zombies dropping before they even got close to them. As he turned back to his own group, he could see the building closing in. They were almost to the broken out doors in front. And that's when he saw it. As if in slow motion he saw a hand move out grabbing at Ryan's ankle. Gavin yelled for him to watch out, but to no avail, Ryan tripped, the shovel skittering across the pavement.

Gavin was on autopilot as he ran a few feet, quickly scooping up the shovel. As he swung around to attack the zombie, he heard the agonized yell of Ryan as the things blunt teeth dug through his ankle. As Gavin ran back shovel raised high, he watched as a chunk of flesh came lose from Ryan's ankle and began to be eaten. Gavin turned his gag into a yell of anger as he began slamming the shovel into the creatures skull.

One hit and it wasn't letting go, two hits and it was slowing. Three hits and it had stopped, four, five six. Blood splattered the ground from the zombies head, it splashed onto Gavin's clothes, every time he raised the shovel above his head to smash it back down again, he could feel a few drips of it's blood dripping into his hair. He didn't stop until he felt Geoff grab him around the middle, and pulling him backwards towards the building, the shovel still firmly grasped in Gavin's hands. He looked over, slightly dazed as he watched Jack and Ray helping Ryan hobble into the building. The gunshots from Geoff's gun echoing in his ears.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Ray was panicking, as they rushed into the first door on the right, their usual gaming area. A pretty solid door, and only one window. Jack gently maneuvered Ryan onto the white couch, as Ray went to his head, moving some of Ryan's hair from his grimaced face. Afterwards, Jack went to helping Geoff upturn a few desks to put them in front of the window, standing one on it's side to cover it.

Gavin threw stuff from the desks, sliding them over to Jack and Geoff, casting backwards glances towards Ryan on the couch, and a distraught looking Ray at his side.

"Get me… out of here," Ryan half gasped in pain, and half growled. Ray shook his head.

"No way man, you have to stay here, those things will kill you if you go out there!" Ryan shook his head, grabbing onto Ray's hand as he frowned.

"I'll end up killing you guys if I stay in here." Ryan looked over Ray's shoulder to Jack and Geoff, and as Gavin looked over to the two, their heads downcast he knew what was going to be done. Anyone who had ever seen a zombie movie knew what was coming next. Ray knew it too, but he didn't want to believe it.

"What do you want Ryan," Geoff asked quietly. As if no one heard the words, nothing had to be done.

"One to the head. I'm not coming back as one of them…" Ryan gripped Ray's hand a bit tighter as he heard the younger boy let out a choked sob.

"Oh come on. Please don't… you can't…" Ray began, his words failing him. Ryan smiled, leaning over a bit, his hand paler than usual against the younger ones skin, as he leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips.

Jack and Geoff gave them a moment, as long as they thought they could. Whether it was for Ray and Ryan to have a one last goodbye, or because no one was looking forward to what happens next no one was sure. Yet as Ryan started to groan in pain, sweating bullets, they knew they could put it off no longer. Gavin held onto Ray, as Jack and Geoff checked outside the door for any signs of motion. When none was seen, they left the door, a soft clicking sound of the door as it closed behind them. Gavin brought Ray to sit on the floor with him, both of them shaking considerably, and Gavin could barely get his hands under control as he pressed his hands to Ray's ears. He knew it wouldn't be enough to muffle the gunshot entirely, but he hoped it helped even a little bit.

They both jumped a bit as the gunshot was heard, and Ray's choked sobs intensified It wasn't long before a teary eyed Jack and Geoff came back, sitting heavily on the floor besides the two boys. Jack opened his arms, motioning for Gavin to pass Ray over to him. Ray barely registered the movement as his sobs continued. Jack let the smaller boy cry to his hears content against him, as Geoff settled in behind Gavin. Sitting between Geoff's outstretched legs, feeling Geoff's arms wrap around his middle, Gavin brought his hands down to thread his fingers with Geoff's as he felt the older mans forehead rest on his shoulder.

They all four sat there on the floor, in the uneasy silence as the sun began to set and drop beyond the horizon. The only indication of this being the sliver of light on the floor disappearing entirely from the slight gap between the window and the desk pressed up against it. Ray had long since sobbed himself to sleep, and even Geoff had fallen asleep gently resting behind Gavin. Gavin and Jack remained awake, listening intently the utter nothingness of outside. Though unsettling Gavin figured he preferred the silence to the other option of the sound of zombies right outside ready to devour the rest of their little group.

Hours passed as Gavin and Jack just sat there quietly, not daring to wake up the other two, until it was Jack's stomach that made the first noise. Growling a bit loudly, causing Gavin to crack his first smile in days. Geoff snorted awake behind Gavin, pulling the boy closer instinctually as he looked around tiredly for the source of the noise, only for his eyes to fall upon a smiling Jack.

Ray awoke, but said nothing, his eyes remaining downcast, albeit no one could blame him after what happened a few hours ago. The smiles that had momentarily graced Jack and Gavin's face were pulled from them as they began to fall back into the moment. As they all began to awake, Gavin wondered what they were going to be doing about the food situation. No one had any on them, and there was none to be found in this room. They would have had to venture out into other parts of the building in search of food.

Gavin opened his mouth to broach the subject, but before a sound reached his lips, a scream of pain ripped through the air. Three sets of eyes looked around to see who had made the scream, but Ray was staring straight at the door.

"Ryan… that was Ryan!" Before anyone had anytime to react Ray was up and running for the door. Jack was up first, chasing after him.

"It wasn't Ryan! Ray! Ray," Jack yelled chasing after the boy. Geoff was swearing up a storm, as he looked back at Gavin.

"Stay here, and don't move," he ordered, before leaving out the door, slamming it behind him as he went. Gavin slid down the wall farthest from the door, listening as he could hear Ray shouting, Jack shouting, gunshots, and finally noises he never wanted to hear again in his life. The growling, groaning and gurgling of the zombies. The commotion must have drawn them to their location. Gavin shook, eyes wide as he heard the first tell tale scratches against the glass of the window next to him. He tried to block out the sound, listening for any signs of his friends, but hearing nothing. The gunshots were still firing, but he no longer heard any shouting, and he was hoping because Jack had caught up to Ray, gotten him, and Geoff, Jack, and Ray were now safely on their way back to the room. He pulled his knees up rocking a bit, willing the door to open to reveal his three friends.

Minutes passed before his prayers were answered and the handle turned a bit. Geoff opened the door, but instead of letting in the other two, he closed it quickly behind him. He pressed his back against the door, panting heavily, tear stains on his cheeks down to his beard before slamming his fist against the door. That was all the answer Gavin needed, as tears flooded his eyes again. It was just them. Michael, then Ryan, now Ray and Jack? His mind was caught in a whirlwind of thoughts of his friends, playing games with him. What he wouldn't give to be in the room, playing games, he wouldn't even care if Michael was screaming at him. He would take all of their teasing and yelling if it meant he could have them back.

"Gavin!" Gavin looked up quickly, pulled from his thoughts as Geoff looked at him. "I need you to stay here, if I don't kill a few of them, they will break down this damn door." Gavin shook his head, wanting to go over and grab Geoff so he couldn't leave, but his body wouldn't move. He felt like a statue, watching as Geoff spoke, telling him to stay here, promising he'd come back. Watching as Geoff cracked open the door a bit poking the end of the gun out, and the gunshots firing loudly.

"Geoff, wait," Gavin said quietly. Like in a dream when you want to scream, but you just can't do it. No matter how hard you will your lungs to scream the words, they came out as barely a whisper. "Come back," Gavin whispered, listening as the gunshots continued. The only sign that Geoff was still alive. He waited for the sound of those gunshots like they were the thing keeping his heart beating. As they began to slow, he panicked. Standing up quickly he went for the handle of the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Geoff let me out! Let me help! Geoff please!" But the door didn't budge. The gunshots were going off, he knew Geoff was still out there, but why wouldn't he let him help!

Gavin stumbled backwards, pressing his back to the wall again. The gunshots continued to slow, but Gavin couldn't bare to hear them stop. The sounds of the creatures outside the window, now broken, intensifying. He pressed his hands to his ears, he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be here, if anything he wanted to be out there with Geoff, helping him fight them off! He watched the door, seeing no movement, hands pressed tightly to his ears, as suddenly the gunshots did stop. The sound outside the window raged, and as he dropped his hands from his ears he listened. The sound outside the door was minimal, no growls, but no gunshots either.

The doorknob began to turn, and Gavin's heard finally beat again, speeding up to far past his normal heartbeat level. And as he saw the tattooed arm of his friend enter, he couldn't help but notice the blood. Please be splattered onto him Gavin prayed.

"Geoff?" Gavin whispered quietly, not daring to speak louder.

It didn't help, as he saw Geoff finally come fully in the door, pressing back against it as he closed it. Gavin's eyes widened as he took in the side of Geoff. He had blood running down past his left eye from a gash on his forehead, but worst of all was the clear visible blunt teeth marks in his arm. The source of the blood Gavin had seen, plain as day as it ran down his arm.

"G-Geoff.. you're bleeding," Gavin said, his eyes tearing up, fresh tears falling from his face as Geoff walked closer to him. Geoff's tired eyes looked even more tired if that was possible as he walked closer to Gavin.

"I'm sorry Gavin," Geoff spoke quietly, as if ashamed. As if he hadn't just risked his own life to help Gavin stay alive. Gavin sniffled loudly, as his vision blurred from the tears.

"No, no, no… no Geoff…" Gavin rested his hands on Geoff's chest, gripping the fabric of Geoff's shirt tightly.

"I think I got bit," Geoff said as he wrapped his arms around Gavin's smaller form. Gavin sobbed loudly into his shirt, monsters be damned if he heard, he didn't care. He was all alone. All of his friends, people he basically considered family, all gone. He was the last one standing.

"I'm so sorry Gavin…" Geoff said, his voice breaking a bit, as tears rolled down his own cheeks, mixing with the blood spilling down the left side of his face. Geoff's body weight then began to crumble, his legs giving out. Gavin tried to keep them upright, but they both slowly slid to the floor.

This time, Geoff rest between Gavin's legs, his head resting in his lap as he lay flat on his back looking up at him. Gavin leaned over him, his tears falling onto Geoff's own face, their tears mixing together. With the last of his strength Geoff raised his arm, resting it on Gavin's face, with a bit of difficulty, Gavin not even minding the blood that was smearing onto his face. Holding his own hand over Geoff's as he sobbed.

"I love you buddy, you know that right?" Geoff smiled up at him, and Gavin nodded, opening his mouth to speak but only having a sob escape instead. He closed his mouth tightly, blinking away the tears on his lashes as he opened his mouth to try again.

"I love you too Geoff…" Gavin said as he leaned over placing a kiss on Geoff's lips. He watched as Geoff smiled, after they broke the kiss, his eyes closing slowly and suddenly, it was only with Gavin's hands keeping it there that Geoff's hand remained on his face. Rocking back and forth above him, Gavin leaned over close to Geoff, his sobs, turning louder, drowning out the sounds of the monsters outside. With all of his might, Gavin screamed out the pain of losing his friends one by one, drowning out the sound of the door to the room he was in being bust open.

He didn't care anyway. Whatever those creatures did to him, he would take it, because it meant he'd get to be with his friends again…

* * *

Ok so first off, I apologize if they are OOC. I got into Achievement Hunters and Rooster Teeth like.. a month ago.

Secondly, this was really supposed to be just a little snippet of the scene with Geoff and Gavin, but for some reason the lead up to that part just kept getting longer and longer.

Thirdly, the order they die in was in no way who I like more. I like all of them, but I knew from the start that I wanted Michael to go out kind of in a blaze of glory.

Fourthly, I haven't written in over a few months. (seriously that is) So I'm probably pretty damn rusty.

Fifthly the entire time I was writing this I was listening to "Tears of An Angel" by RyanDan so if you want a little music to go with it, go there.

Also this was inspired by a piece of art by AJ Art on Tumblr called "Infected". (Go look it up, seriously. If you can't find it, PM me I will get you the exact link)


End file.
